Do you believe in Ghost Stories?
by Dragonkyng
Summary: A phantom in the night, a former lover visits Gar in his sleep, for one more night. Tim/Gar. A tragic little love story.


Do you believe in Ghost Stories?

A phantom in the night, a former lover visits Gar in his sleep, for one more night. Tim/Gar. A tragic little love story.

This story is short, one shot. May do more if you guys like it. Hope you do. This is an M rated fic for a reason, so be advised.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))

A figure slowly made his way into the room, hidden in the shadows. He watched the green skinned figure asleep on the bed, before sitting on the edge of the bed, near the sleeping teen's chest. He ran a hand over his face, smiling softly. The sleeping figure moved into the touch, moaning slightly. His eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the dark. There, he saw Tim, looking down at him. In a flash, he bolted up, moving away from the former superhero. "How?" he asked simply. "Why?" Tim knew his heart would have broken if it could have, as he saw the fear in the changeling's eyes. Instead, he pushed in closer to him, kissing him on the lips. "Shh…" he whispered. "Just let it happen." Garfield gasped at how real it felt, and felt something over take him. Something not caring about the how's or why's, something that the man before him, no matter what.

Gar pulled away from the kiss, only to attack Tim's neck with his lips, the dark haired teen crying out in pleasure. "Oh… Gar." Gar smiled to himself, dragging his teeth gently across the soft flesh. He then returned to his former lover lips, kissing him passionately. Tim pushed Gar onto his back on the bed, his hand grasping his hips. Gar wrapped his own arms around Tim's neck, as if to hold him, afraid he was going to just disappear. But Tim had no plans of that. Not tonight. The two deepen their kiss, Tim's tongue slipping into Gar's wet cavern, meeting his own. He tried to engage the invading appendage in combat with his own. But like in real life, he could not manage to pin the superior fighter. Not that he minded.

Gar suddenly became aware of the fact his shirt was now gone, though he could not remember Tim breaking their kiss long enough to remove it. Tim's shirt was also gone, and their bare chest pressed against each other. 'He feels warm,' Gar's mind told him, further pushing back what his common sense was telling him, feeding his animalistic lust. Tim broke the kiss and lifted himself up on his left arm, his right slowly moving up Gar's side. Gar's eyes met his, and they paused, reminded of happier days. Tim's hand soon found his target, Gar's nipple, giving it a slight tweak. Gar's back arched off the bed an inch or two, his eyes slamming closed. He moaned, but not in pain. Tim smiled and reached down to kiss the "injured" nub, before taking it in between his teeth. He gave it a small tug, then gently rolled it between his pearly whites, Gar continuing to moan, loudly now. Tim began sucking on it, burning with the desire to hear his love moan his name. "Ohh… Tim…" Gar let out, feeding Tim's ego. Tim let go of the small dot of flesh and push against Gar, his head next to his, his mouth close to the green ear. "I love you," he whispered, before biting the fleshy lobe. Gar arched even more into Tim, crying out his own declarations of love. Tim reached for the elastic band of Gar's sleep pants, sliding them down, slowly, until his green member came into view.

Tim slid down his body, taking the appendage into his mouth, sucking on the head, before slowly taking in more. Gar moaned, his hand placing gently on the back of Tim's head, gripping into the ebony locks. Tim's tongue expertly moved around him, bringing him to the edge of his climax, Gar fighting to hold it off, trying to last. But Tim, slid a finger inside of him, entering easily, despite being dry. The sensation had the changeling pushing deeply into Tim's mouth as he released, nearly screaming in pleasure. His body glistened with sweat as he laid back on the bed, Tim releasing him from his mouth, the member falling limply to one side. Tim moved so he could kiss him, Gar tasting himself.

Without breaking the kiss, Tim reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, finding the bottle of lube there. He opened it, allowing some to drip onto his fingers. He pushed two inside Gar, feeling him moan into his mouth, a moan intensified by the addition of a third. After a minute, Tim pulled them all out, and began to lube up himself. Gar went to get on all fours, Tim's favorite position, but Tim stopped him. "I want to look into your eyes."

The weight of what they were doing suddenly fell onto Gar, and his eyes welled up. He grabbed Tim and pulled him closely, crying softly. "Why?" he asked. Tim kissed away the tears. "I'm here for you." The tears soon stopped flowing. Gar then looked him in the eye, and spread his legs, Tim finding his entrance. Gar bit his lip as Tim entered him once more. Tim pushed in until he was fully inside him, waiting until Gar relaxed. It didn't take long, Tim feeling Gar loosen, pulling out, only to push back in. Soon, a rhythm was reached, Gar throwing his head back, as Tim hit his spot over and over. Tim felt himself reach his own climax, Gar hitting his for the second time. Tim let go, filling his lover with his seed, kissing Gar deeply again.

The two held each other in silence, Gar slowly falling asleep in Tim's arms, Tim kissing the top of his head. After a few minutes, he got out of the bed. He took one last look at the sleeping figure, and placed a small object on the bedside table, before leaving the room.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))

The sun rose in the sky, light streaming into his room. Gar stretched out, realizing his bed was empty again. He looked around for Tim, but reality slowly began to dawn on him, telling him that last night couldn't have happened. He flopped back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, the sight of something caught his eye, resting on the table by his bed. He sat up, his gaze staring forward, his mind telling him it was a lie. A trick of the light. Slowly, he turned his head, seeing the object still there. He reached for it, it feeling real in his hand, as tears flowed down his face.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))

M'gann knew he'd be here. She walked between the headstones, seeing him kneeling on the ground, crying. She moved close to him, seeing he was holding something close to his chest. As she got closer, she recognized it, with a gasp. It looked like a simple mask, but was anything but. For it was a part of the Robin outfit, and this one belong to Tim. Despite how long it was since she last saw it, she knew it. And Gar shouldn't have it, she told herself. Besides, he was the one to put it in the casket himself.

M'gann slowly walked up to him. "Gar… Where did you get that?" Gar stopped crying after a second, his hand reaching out to touch the words carved into the stone. _Timothy Drake_ they read. Gar looked up at his adoptive sister.

"Do you believe in Ghost Stories?"


End file.
